


Ее голова должна быть склонена

by Graanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Apprentice!Bastila, Bastila is apprentice of Revan, Dark Side Revan - Freeform, Gen, Mad Revan, Post-Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: - Предательство – вовсе не сила. Он усвоил этот урок последним, ты же через него вступила ко мне во служение. Тебе не отмыться, девочка.





	Ее голова должна быть склонена

— Иди, девочка, иди, все правильно. Голова должна быть склонена, и не смей поднять глаз, чтобы увидеть это.

Еще два шага вперед, во мрак, и тьма способна проникнуть под одежду, внутрь, сквозь глаза, рот, уши, в горло, наполнить без остатка и вывернуть наизнанку — так, чтобы и не было больше никогда яркой девочки Бастилы, позабывшей мать с отцом, учителей и единственный, последний приют на Дантуине, чьи руины она осквернила вместе с мастером, отдав душу ему во служение.

— Право сильного всегда безгранично, право слабого лишь в поклонении ему. Что может быть чище преклонения перед силой, и что слаще, чем эту силу забрать?

Бастила не знала: она шла прямо, шаг в шаг за своим мастером, не поднимая глаз, ориентируясь на звук и память. Коридоры в этом дворце всегда оставались прямыми.

Голова должна быть склонена.

— Знала ли ты, девочка, предавая своего бывшего мастера, что никогда тебе не сравняться в силе с ним?

— Как никогда и ему не сравниться с вами, владыка, — смиренно отвечает Бастила, чеканя шаги след в след.

— Умная девочка, — усмехается он, треплет ее по разбросанным волосам и дергает со всей силы. Свет льется в ее лицо, бьет ножом по глазам, но Бастила не дрожит, глядя в глаза Ревана. После смерти Малака тот никогда не касался ее мягче и ближе чем так, срывая волосы клочьями и указуя на единственное достойное место — в ногах своего владыки.

— Предательство — вовсе не сила. Он усвоил этот урок последним, ты же через него вступила ко мне во служение. Тебе не отмыться, девочка.

Он отпускает ее руку, и Бастила вновь роняет голову, склоняя взгляд к темному полу. Ее голова всегда должна быть склонена.

— Дромунд-Каас, — шепчет Реван, и Бастила идет за ним безмолвной тенью по ступеням, вверх, пока не останавливается у изножья какой-то необъятно большой статуи, на которую боится бросить взор. — Великая цитадель ситхов, бастион тьмы, мир моего хозяина.

— Хозяина? — голос Бастилы дрожит, руки трясутся: она не верила, что хоть кто-то в мире был сильнее него.

— Уже мыслишь, как бы предать меня? — шепчет он сотней шептунов ей на ухо, ласкает холодом меча руку, поднимаясь им до груди, и игриво ведет пальцем по кнопке активации. — Не выйдет.

— Простите, мастер.

Он не перестает что-то шептать, но она не слышит, загнанная собственным страхом вглубь своего сознания: он почуял это, осознал, понял. Предательство — худший из ее грехов. Она прижимает лицо к груди так близко, как может, упирается глазами в черненый пол: ее голова должна быть склонена.

— Мой личный Дромунд-Каас будет здесь, где все началось, на Лехоне, — она слышит, как шелестят его одежды, когда он окидывает рукой зал — какой, Бастила не видит. — И здесь же будет захоронен первый столп моего могущества. Смотри!

Бастила поднимает слезящиеся, нервно дрожавшие глаза. Перед ней в каменном саркофаге лежит Малак, и мгновением позже он навсегда оказывается сокрыт тяжелой каменной плитой с высеченным на ней барельефом его лица — целым, здоровым и более живым, чем любая маска, что она видела на нем при жизни.

— Смотри, Бастила, — Реван хватает ее за руку и тянет в сторону, а Бастила пошатывается и не успевает за его размашистым шагом, — смотри!

Он толкает ее лицом в камень, и ужас пронзает каждую клетку ее тела: на нее смотрят ее же каменные глаза. Ей не с первого раза удается встать ровно, когда Реван отпускает ее, но взгляд от камня отвести она не смеет: ее голова всегда должна быть склонена.


End file.
